Odd Girl
by walkingspring
Summary: 3 years after the war is over, Itachi has yet to confront his feelings of love to his childhood friend Izumi Uchiha. (Non-Massacre AU) and Minor Shisui x Hana/ShiHana
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its amazing characters.**

 **Warning: AU and Non-Massacre, a dorky Itachi and I'm following Izumi's character from the Itachi Shinden novels; not the cheap filler episodes that Studio Pierrot made.**

 **Dedication to: The darling KHB123 check out her story** _ **Forever My Heart**_ **, lots of ItaIzu fluff!**

 _Odd Girl_

Every day was the same routine for Itachi Uchiha. He'd wake up at the crack of dawn to shower and eat breakfast; then go outside and train with Shisui, then put on his ANBU captain uniform, and then report to Lord Kakashi's Hokage tower for a mission or assignment as captain. If he wouldn't be sent on month long missions he would return home deadbeat, and he would be forced by his little brother Sasuke to spar with him. Ever since the Sage of the Six Paths gave Sasuke Indra's chakra it was blatantly obvious that Sasuke is now the strongest Uchiha, but Sasuke's excuse was, "Hey, think of this as payback of you keep on tapping my forehead, and running off to work." Sasuke, ever so talented at guilt tripping him; at then Itachi would just give in.

Honestly, Itachi sees no reason why the clan elders were pressuring him to get married, despite him being only 25 years old! But that was beside the point, it's not that Itachi doesn't want to settle down and have a family of his own; it's the obnoxious clanswomen who were acting as attention seekers. He did actually have one girl in mind. She was a childhood friend of his; probably the only female he chose to interact with in his age group; she is none other than the half-blood Izumi Uchiha.

If there is one thing Sasuke beat Itachi in, is getting a girl before him; and not just any girl, she was Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the fifth Hokage and of the legendary Sannin; Lady Tsunade Senju. Not only she surpassed her in getting the yin seal, but she also established a mental clinic for all the people who are suffering from PTSD and other mental casualties from the war; and she still works hard to expand it. Itachi had to admit that Sasuke had very good taste.

The problem with Itachi is that he just didn't know how to approach Izumi ever since he hit puberty, because he would just turn into a red tomato at the sight of her. Yes Izumi may not have an exotic color scheme like his future sister-in-law but, that didn't mean she does not have her own fair share of beauty. For instance the black beauty mark underneath her right eye, her big beautiful black eyes, her silky black hair, but most of all her charming smile. Just thinking about her physical attributes at the dinner table while eating dinner with his parents is making him want to bury his face in his hands to save himself from Sasuke and his mother's teasing.

"Itachi, sweetie." His mother interrupts him from his musings, and he lifts his head up to look at her.

"Hai, Kaasan."

"Next week as you know, is going to be Sasuke and Sakura-chan's engagement party at our compound. When will we be throwing yours?" Mikoto slyly asks her now flustered son.

"Um, well there actually is a girl I like, but I don't know if she still likes me- I mean, I'm not assuming, wait, what I mean is-" Itachi begins to sweat profusely as he talks about Izumi.

"It's Izumi." Sasuke deadpans, causing the rest three at the dinner table to sweatdrop on Sasuke's bluntness, but Itachi can almost note a subtle smirk twitching on his lips.

And that earned him two additional smirks to his direction from his mother and surprisingly from his usual stoic father.

X

X

Later that night, after Itachi and Sasuke do their routinely brotherly sparring, Itachi sits underneath the night stars replaying the dinner episode he went through. Was his infatuation that obvious? His sulking was interrupted when he heard two familiar voices laughing and teasing each other, one male and the other female.

"What's the matter Shisui-nii? Already tired? Is being 28 too much for you?" Izumi playfully taunts her's and Itachi's big-brother figure.

"Don't get too cocky Izumi-chan." Shisui gets up from the ground seemingly exhausted, but soon disappears as a flock of crows flying away.

On impulse Izumi activates her complete sharingan, and just se Shisui predicts her forming the signature hand signs for the fireball jutsu, takes holds of her hands.

"That's enough of today's training, you need to go home and rest, for tomorrow's mission."

'Izumi has a mission? How come I just found out now?' If there is one thing Itachi always knew was what missions Izumi would go on. He was never even this protective of Sasuke's missions, but Izumi always made him feel different.

"I guess you're right Shisui-nii, I just hope I can make it back on time for Sasuke-chan's engagement party. I really want to see his reaction when he opens the presents I got for him and Sakura-chan!"

Time for Itachi to take a trip to the Hokage's office; he's going to have a word or two with his ex ANBU comrade.

"What is her mission?" Itachi asks in a tone that could even make his elder clansmen shiver, but the Sixth just sat on his chair giving him a look of pure boredom.

"Now, now why would I ever tell you that?" Kakashi tests the waters of the situation.

" _Kakashi-senpai_."

"She's going on a solo A-rank mission." Is all he tells the Uchiha.

"A solo A-rank mission? How could you even think-?"

"Need I remind you she's a Jonin level ninja, and doesn't faint anymore from using the sharingan like you used to tell me, when we were both working together in ANBU? If I recall you'd never stop staring at her when we'd pass by her at the training grounds." Kakashi slyly tells him as a smirk forms under his mask.

Without giving Kakashi the satisfaction of seeing him go scarlet, he abruptly leaves the office and goes home, dreaming about going on dango dates by the riverside with Izumi.

***X***

 **That's all for now folks! Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its amazing characters.**

 **Author's Note: To clarify, Izumi does love Itachi in the romantic sense; she's just oblivious to Itachi's developing romantic feelings for her.**

Izumi Uchiha is an oddity by her clan and from her fellow female peers. As an Uchiha, she awakened the sharingan at the tender age of 5, despite being a half-blood and at an age before the clan prodigies, her Shisui-nii (surrogate big brother), Itachi-kun (her best friend, maybe more) and Sasuke-chan (somewhat of her little brother). As a female, she never fawned over Itachi, the main topic of their conversations; instead she became his self-proclaimed rival and literally the only girl he chose to befriend. There was also her other best friend, Hana Inuzuka, who is now married to her Shisui-nii; unlike the other girls in Izumi's age group, Hana had eyes for Shisui instead. Then again, Hana always acted very mature for her age, so she could actually see those 2 being an item.

Which leads back to the present, here she is, at Shisui-nii's _and_ Hana-chan's house.

"What's on your mind Zuma-chan?" Hana asks Izumi, using the nickname she came up with her best friend.

"Oh nothing Hana-chan, I'm just thinking about my solo-mission Hokage-sama gave me for tomorrow." Izumi tells her while waving a hand, which implies for her _very_ pregnant best friend not to worry.

"Honey, I'm home." Upon noticing a familiar face, the man's face beams. "Well, if isn't my little Imotou-chan, Izumi." Shisui comes at her, to ruffle her head.

"Shisui-nii! I just turned 25!" Izumi pouts at him.

"What brings you here to our humble abode?" Shisui sits down next to his wife while rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Well, I came here to visit Hana-chan, but now that you're here, um well I kind of need someone to talk to about my solo-mission." Izumi meekly tells him. At this Shisui's eyes harden. Izumi being meek was _never_ a good sign.

"Dear, I kind of need to discuss this with her alone." At this Hana, understandingly leaves. No, Hana does not feel offended for being told to leave, she was very well aware of the sibling bond that her husband and best friend had.

X

X

The following morning, Izumi, in the standard Jonin uniform with the headband on her forehead, gives a nod to the three figures in front of her; Hana, Shisui, and Itachi. Honestly, she had no idea when and how Itachi found out about her mission, she was just glad he came to see her off.

Itachi wasn't going to slip the opportunity away of her leaving him so soon, making him the first one to arrive at the village gates and he even asked what her mission was, only to receive the same answer he got from Kakashi.

"Try not to worry about me while I'm gone." Izumi tells them in a firm voice. If only she knew, how much Itachi actually worries for her.

"I'll return before Sasuke-chan's party, so tell your parents, your mother especially, that I'll make it Itachi-kun." She tells him in her soft, endearing voice.

"Aa."

Sending him a smile, she turns around and walks to her mission.

'Come back to me alive and healthy.' Itachi silently sends a prayer to Kami-sama.

X

X

After Izumi left, Hana states, "I'm gonna go buy some tsukune." She begins to wobble uncomfortably, placing a hand on her pregnant belly of 8 months.

"Ah, ah, ah, love." Shisui promptly wraps a sturdy arm, around her waist.

"As your husband, I will be the one buying it for you." Shisui declares, leaving no room for argument. Seeing her give an adorable pout, he chuckles while rubbing her tattooed cheeks tenderly.

"Itachi, would you be kind enough in keeping my lovely wife company?" Shisui asks.

"Aa, sure." He says, like the gentleman Itachi is, he gently helps Hana sit down on the bench.

"Thank you." Hana gives him a tired smile.

"Ano, um may I ask you something?" Itachi shyly asks his best friend's wife.

"If it's about Izumi, you've come to the right person, ask away." Hana smiles knowingly at him. Itachi wasn't surprised at Hana knowing, she was always known to be very wise and keen for her age.

"Well yes, it is about her. I want to let my feelings be known to her." He admits.

"What's your plan then?"

"I don't have one."

A sly smirk forms on her face. "Come by to my house tomorrow, we have _lots_ to do, if you want to succeed."

Itachi swallows a gulp, having second thoughts now.

"Hey, hey you better not be falling for my woman!" Shisui half-heartedly yells at Itachi. As he hands his wife a hot bag of tsukune. "Thank you dear." She kisses Shisui on the cheek.

***X***

 **Well that's a wrap for chapter 2! Yeah, I ship Shisui and Hana together! xD**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **Warning(s): Keep in mind this is an AU fic!**

 **Author's Note: Enjoy ItaIzu fans!**

Flashback

" _Izumi, tell me_ _ **everything**_ _." Shisui demands his surrogate sister._

 _Sighing she says, "Word has it that there are a few rogue ninja on the loose who plan to assassinate the Mizukage, I'm being sent as her bodyguard and as representative of the Shinobi Union. Hokage-sama also gave me_ _ **that**_ _scroll to deliver to her, so she can be protected. Honestly Shisui-nii, this seems like your type of mission! I'm just a Tokubetsu Jonin!" Izumi cries out._

" _You're not just Tokubetsu Jonin Izumi, you're also going as an_ _ **Uchiha** , I think it's damn time Hokage-sama sent an Uchiha that isn't...you know so much like the previous generations_ _." Shisui emphasizes Uchiha._

" _Remember, your job is to guard the Mizukage, leave the rogues to ANBU of Kiri." Shisui tells her._

End Flashback

Izumi thinks back to the conversation she had with Shisui yesterday, while walking constantly checking her pocket to see if the scroll is safely sealed. _'He's right Izumi, focus on your mission, you are representing the Leaf and the Uchiha.'_

As soon as Izumi arrives at the gates of Kiri, there are two ANBU waiting for her at the village gates, they give her a bow of greeting, "We've been expecting you Uchiha-san." A female voice addresses her.

"Likewise, the village is thankful for Konoha's service by sending you, to guard our Lady Mizukage."

With a humble nod she follows the two ANBU while simultaneously observing her surroundings with her sharingan activated.

X

X

Right now in the Uchiha Compound there's Sasuke and Sakura's parents are hanging out to plan the engagement party for their children; well more like Mebuki and Mikoto doing all the party planning while Kizashi and Fugaku brag about their respective child to each other. Things were about to get heated between the fathers if not for Mikoto barging in their pointless argument.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! HAVE YOU BOTH FORGOTTEN THAT **OUR** CHILDREN ARE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED?"

Fugaku looks away in embarrassment while Kizashi sheepishly apologizes to the Uchiha Matriarch saying "Forgive us Uchiha-san."

"That's more like it now, oh darling can you please make sure Sasuke doesn't forget to come home for his yukata fitting before lunchtime?" Mikoto asks her husband.

"Aa."

"Seriously though is it an Uchiha thing to respond in monosyllabic words?" Kizashi asks in between chuckles causing a vein to appear on the Patriarch's head.

"Kizashi, now is not the time for your jokes." Mebuki scolds her husband.

X

X

"No, no, no! If you're ever going to confess to Izumi, you have to do it naturally!" Hana scolds the troubled Itachi. It's been five hours since Izumi left, and Hana aids the usually eloquent Itachi in saying out his confession to Izumi. Itachi doesn't want to be cliché; he wants to go the extra mile because, well, Izumi is worth the effort!

"Let's take a break for now, and we'll practice again tomorrow." Hana sternly tells Itachi.

"Now we're going to discuss the setting of your confession; Izumi is a very thoughtful and understanding person, so eloquence is key."

Itachi waits for her to continue while pushing a tray of locks back.

"Take her some place private in the night, confess, and after you're finished telling her your feelings, give her a few minutes to process the information, and then here's the critical part Itachi dear." Hana smirks wickedly at him.

' _Do I want to know?'_ Yeah, definitely Shisui's wife.

"You my dear, let _her_ kiss you."

At this Itachi's eyes dilate, out of all the things he anticipated, he has to let Izumi kiss him first, but there's one question bothering him.

"How do you know Izumi will return my feelings?" he asks her with skepticism.

The pregnant woman just sighs at him before saying, "Like I told you before, I'm well aware of Izumi's love for you, the only reason she never revealed them to you was because she knew how busy you were as a Shinobi to handle a serious relationship, she was content with just being your friend." Hana reveals to him.

At this new piece of information, Itachi couldn't help but feel even more fondness for Izumi; _'She thought about my own well-being before her happiness.'_ Itachi smiles a small smile to himself.

Flashback

 _8 Years Ago_

" _Itachi-kun! Do you want to go eat some dango? You must be hungry after that S-ranked mission!" Izumi beams at him, while Itachi just exited the Hokage Tower._

" _Sure."_

" _Well come on then." The girl grabs his hand to the dango shop, and when they arrive at the shop; he couldn't control his mouth from watering at the anticipation of eating his favorite dessert. Seeing the obvious look of hunger on his face, Izumi lets out a soft giggle._

" _Oi Nii-san, I need you to train me for the third round of the chunin exams." A Genin Sasuke walks up to the pair with his hands in his pocket._

" _Sure Sasuke."_

 _Seeing the longing look in the Genin's eyes, Izumi simply buys a bag of fresh dango, and pays it with her own money._

" _Ne, Itachi-kun you should go train with Sasuke-chan; you wouldn't want Sasuke-chan to lose, now do you?" She asks him while giving him the two bags of dango._

 _Itachi gives her a small smile; meaning it as a thank you._

End Flashback

Thinking back to that memory Itachi, finds a new resolve, which would be to take Izumi on a date once she returns from her mission.

***X***

 **Well that's a wrap for chapter 3 folks! I have a feeling this story will be more than 4 chapters!**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **Author's Note: Wow, it's been so long ItaIzu fans, don't worry I don't plan on giving up on this story!**

"Thank you for coming Uchiha-san." Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage, warmly welcomes her. Izumi gives a slight bow and tells her, "The honor is mine, Mizukage-sama." Izumi then gives the scroll to Chojuro; the Mizukage in training. Mei then gives her a questioning look, and Izumi tells her, "Hokage-sama thought it would be good to use the jutsu in this scroll as a means to protect you; it's supposed to create an invisible barrier around anyone who comes at you with a killer intent."

"I'll have to remember to thank Kakashi-san myself then." Mei slightly blushes while saying that. Izumi could tell she had a crush on him, because it's the same blush she sees Sakura make whenever she's around Sasuke.

"We will make sure the scroll won't fall into the wrong hands Uchiha-san." Chojuro confidently tells her.

"Does the Hokage expect you to follow me around everywhere I go?"

"No, I know the ANBU are very formidable to take these rogue ninja down without my aid; I'm just supposed to make sure nothing happens to _you_." Izumi briefly explains.

X

X

In the training grounds Sasuke Uchiha was practicing some katas with his chokuto blade.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura Haruno goes up to her fiancé and hugs him from behind.

"Why are you hugging me?" Sasuke asks his fiancée.

"Am I not allowed to?" Sakura counters him.

"Hn. I guess not." He turns around to pull her by her wrist as they make themselves to sit down under the tree's shade. Sakura sits down first and Sasuke lies down on her lap with his eyes closed, allowing a soft smile to appear on his face as Sakura runs her hand softly on his smooth, silky black hair.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Just out of plain curiosity does your brother have a crush on Izumi-san?"

"More like an obsession." He sarcastically answers about his brother; and Itachi tells Sasuke that he's the bashful one. At least Sasuke doesn't behave like a prepubescent around the girl he likes. Sakura lets out a soft giggle at hearing his answer. Who would've thought Konoha's intimidating ANBU captain turns into a passive dork around the girl he likes?

"Um Sasuke-kun, since we're going to be getting married soon, I think it's time that I need to call you something other than Sasuke-kun…how about Anata?" she asks him, hoping he says yes.

"Sure… _annoying_." He opens his eyes to see her reaction, and lets out a smirk as she makes a cute pout to him.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, you've been calling me that since we were genin; why not call me dear, sweetie, honey, or charming?" Sakura asks exasperated.

"Annoying suits best." He answers her amused.

"Ugh, you're hopeless."

"But you still love me." He tells her is that smug tone that she always found strangely attractive.

"Always Sasuke-kun, always. "She resolutely tells him and places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

X

X

"What's the problem Itachi?" Mikoto asks her oldest son, who hadn't even begun to eat his lunch.

"I can't stop thinking about _her_." Itachi finally confesses to his mother.

"Why?"

"Kakashi – I mean Hokage-sama sent her on a solo mission that isn't suited for her."

"If it wasn't suited for her Itachi, then why did the Hokage send her?" Mikoto asks her son.

At that Itachi honestly didn't know what to say, he'd have to ask Shisui about her mission later, maybe he might know.

"Cheer up dear, she'll be fine she's a special jonin ninja, and according from what I've seen she's improved drastically in managing her sharingan and shows exceptional prowess in taijutsu." Mikoto tries to reassure her worry wart son.

"It's important for a man to have faith for the woman he holds dear to his heart." His father speaks up from drinking his tea.

"Otosan?"

"I don't know why you won't just marry her, if you can't stop thinking about her." Fugaku rhetorically tells him.

At hearing this, maybe Itachi could ask her during the date he plans to take her on when she returns from her mission.

As if Mikoto can read his thoughts she adds, "I suggest we have Sakura deliberately throw the bouquet to Izumi, once the traditional ceremony is done, and then you two can go some place private." She winks at her son.

***X***

 **There you have chapter 4 folks. I just had to add a SasuSaku moment. More ItaIzu in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Author's Note: Don't worry guys, I do plan on finishing this story!**

 **Warning(s): Itachi might not be his usual self, because even in Itachi Shinden, Izumi managed to make him feel irrational :D**

 **"Even the wisest of men lose their minds over the safety for the woman he loves." ~ my dad**

4 days have passed since Izumi had left for her mission and for Itachi using all of his willpower not to go after her ever since he found out the whereabouts of her mission from Shisui.

He didn't care if Izumi would hate him for interfering in her mission, he was going to bring her back himself.

Flashback

 _"Is he for real?" Itachi asks indirectly, sharingan activated after hearing what Izumi's mission was about and was beginning to have the urge to strangle Kakashi._

 _"I don't know why you're overreacting Itachi." Shisui tells him unfazed, "This is Izumi we're talking about, one of the most talented Tokubetsu Jonin of our village, there's no one better suited for this mission than her." Shisui confidently tells him._

 _"No Shisui, this is a mission for a group of ANBU to handle, not for one Jonin." Itachi tells him while clenching his teeth._

 _"Need I remind you that she's only going as a bodyguard and the ANBU of Kiri are competent enough to take out the rogues, and you're only acting this way because it's Izumi, heck, you didn't even get this paranoid when Sasuke was ordered to go undercover as Orochimaru's apprentice." Shisui tries to make his best friend see reason._

 _"IT DOESN'T MATTER SHISUI! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED THE MISSION IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Itachi's voice thundered, and Shisui now knew that Itachi was really serious about his feelings for Izumi._

 _"You of all people should know to always keep a level head." Shisui reminded him seriously while taking a sip of his tea._

 _Itachi's eyes turn back to onyx and declares "If she's not back in 5 days, then I'm going to bring her here myself, and not even you, Sasuke, or the Hokage will be able to stop me." He promises gravely._

End of Flashback

Itachi was now standing at the village gates in his ANBU gear ready to go to Kiri after persuading Kakashi to give him permission, he knows Sasuke and Sakura will not be happy at him leaving on the day of their engagement party, but most of all he knows that Izumi will not be pleased. As he's about exit the village gates, he gets surprised all of a sudden by sensing her chakra, as if she were nearby.

Without wasting another minute, he arrives in front of her in a flash, momentarily startling her. His eyes widened when their eyes connect.

X

X

'Come on, come on, I'm almost there.' Izumi wills herself to keep walking forward, ignoring the strain in her eyes. It hasn't even been 24 hours since her aunt sent the letter through her mom's eagle telling her that she passed away. She had just finished interrogating the men behind the assassination plan towards the Mizukage before they were sentenced to prison and promptly as she exits the prison cell, she sees her mother's eagle flying towards her and gently sits on her arm.

She opens the letter written from her aunt, which says

 _Izumi, I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has passed away last night. It seemed that illness finally took her away. The funeral and burial have already taken place. Only your father's family and myself were present, the rest of the clan still doesn't even know of it. She is buried next to your father. Please come home safe from your mission._

 _~ Haruki Uchiha_

It was as if time froze. Hazuki Uchiha, her ail mother passed away. Izumi simply tucks the letter in her pocket and shuts her eyes to hold back the tears. When she opens them, she takes a look at her reflection in the glass in front of her, she sees a 5 star shuriken pattern formed on her eyes - at 25 Izumi Uchiha had awakened the mangekyou sharingan. She'll cry her eyes out when she goes home, for now she runs to her room and lies down for a while, hoping it'll decrease the pain of her headache that she was getting now. The headaches felt similar to when she awakened the sharingan at age 5, right after her father's death.

Back to the present, while she was about to take a step outside of the forest that was near Konoha, she feels a familiar chakra suddenly flash in front of her.

She was feeling a mixture of shock and anger, did the Hokage send him of all people to retrieve her? As soon as their eyes meet, she knows by looking at the intensity of his sharingan, that he won't let her escape from his inevitable questioning.

Using all of her willpower, she attempts to take a step forward, but Itachi was able to read her movements and restrains her from the shoulders. "Izumi." She could hear the edge and mild irritation in his voice, as he makes her sit down, back leaning against the tree. As soon as Itachi kneels in front of her, she does her best to ignore his toned biceps, since he was wearing the standard ANBU uniform.

"Izumi." He snaps at her, he was getting impatient with her passive aggressiveness, judging by her actions he knew something major had happened during the mission. He lifts her chin up with two fingers that way they can look eye to eye.

"What do you want Itachi?" She asks with resignation, she really wasn't in the mood to make small talk with anyone, even him.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong." He tries asking her softly.

"I'm just tired from the mission, nothing happened to me." She tries to tell the truth as much as possible because Itachi has always been one of those few people who could tell when she was lying. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about awakening the mangekyou sharingan.

With a sigh, he helps her stand up. Izumi was about to put her left arm around his neck, assuming that he was just going to help her walk, but slightly gasps as she's scooped up in his arms.

"We'll talk later, for now I suggest you just close your eyes." He blows some strands of her hair behind her ear. "You look like a zombie." He fondly smirks down at her face.

Too tired to argue with him and too delirious to notice he was flirting with her, she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

***X***

 **That's all for now folks, there'll be more ItaIzu moments in the next chapter; reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

 **Note: Brace yourselves ItaIzu fans ;)**

Izumi slowly opens her eyes and sees the ceiling fan of her bedroom and noticed that she was wearing her lavender nightgown. ' _Itachi-kun must've bought me here, and obasan most likely changed me into this_.' She concluded, and then takes a look at the wall clock to see that it was 5 in the evening.

' _Why didn't obasan wake me up?_ ' Izumi sits up from her bed and stretches a little bit, before heading to the bathroom.

After taking a long warm bath, it was now 5:30 in the evening, and when she heads downstairs she sees her aunt Haruki looking at her expectantly, and at that moment Izumi ran into her arms to let out all the tears she was holding back.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye to mama." She quietly sobs on her shoulder as Haruki rubs her back soothingly.

"Come now child, you must be hungry." She gently grabs her niece's hand and guides her to the kitchen.

"But I'm not hungry." She protested, besides she needed to give her mission report to the hokage and then get ready for Sasuke and Sakura's engagement party by 9.

"Is green tea fine?" Haruki persists

"Hai." She gives in.

"Tomorrow we'll let the clan members know, until tonight let's try to not look down." Haruki caresses her niece's cheek.

"Hai." She agrees, she didn't need _anyone's_ pity, and she wasn't going to ruin this for Sasuke and Sakura.

After finishing her cup of tea, she puts on her now clean jonin uniform on, and puts the forbidden scroll and her mission report in the pouches attached to her pants.

Once she steps out of the clan district she catches Itachi and Shisui buying dango, at seeing them she began panicking. She didn't want to confront anyone, especially those two.

She simply hides inside a tea shop and waits until their gone. Once their gone, she sprints straight to the hokage tower.

X

X

"Well done Izumi, I expected nothing less from you." She knew he was smiling based on how his eyes sere shut and the slight quirk of his lips bulging out from his mask.

"Mizukage-sama specifically sends her deepest gratitude to you." Izumi informed him, and she saw the flicker of surprise behind his eyes.

"I see. Well you're dismissed, I have no doubt that your body needs its rest." He knowingly tells her.

Giving him a quick bow, she then exits the room and leaps from building-to-building until she sees the Uchiha district.

As she enters the gates she gives a warm smile to Teyaki and Uruchi Uchiha, a very nice and warm old civilian couple.

"Izumi-chan, we look forward to see you tonight!" Uruchi kindly tells her, and Izumi reassures them that she won't miss showing up. ' _I'll probably be there for a little while._ ' She mused as she was getting a migraine; the same one she got when she awakened her mangekyou. When she arrived to her house, she collapses on her bed and closes her eyes.

 _2 hours later_

"Wake up Izumi!" She feels her aunt aggressively shake her, so she could wake up. She drowsily get up and rubs her eyes, she later gasps at the wall clock when she saw that it was 8:30 pm.

"You have 5 minutes to wash your face and to dress in your kimono!" Haruki pushes her inside the bathroom, and Izumi already caught a glance of her aunt wearing a maroon kimono and had her hair done in a stylish bun with rose pins attached, and her face glowing with a subtle hint of makeup.

When Izumi was dressed in her kimono, which was navy blue with an intricate silver themed floral pattern on her sleeves and on the bottom of the kimono; Haruki simply untangles her nieces long black hair and makes a half-tie with a silver beaded clip. For makeup Izumi applies a small coat of powder, black kohl on her waterline, and a light magenta coat of lipstick.

She puts the two floral envelopes inside her pouch, which were two checks for a cabin at Takigakure for Sasuke and Sakura's honeymoon. She basically paid 2 weeks worth of rent for the best honeymoon cabin for them. She was excited to see the surprised faces of the engaged couple.

X

X

Itachi couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting next to each other by the bench in the Uchiha's Private Garden with their fingers intertwined. It was now 8:55 pm, and both his and Sakura's mothers' were both secretly snapping pictures at the engaged couple. Sakura was wearing a mint-green kimono decorated with pink peonies and Sasuke was wearing a black yukata, that was exposing half of his chest. Sakura had rested her head on her fiance's strong shoulder, while her other hand rested on the bare skin of his chest. The entire scene looked too intimate, that Itachi left to greet Shisui, who was holding Hana's hand while walking.

"I see you cleaned up nicely, nice yukata by the way." Shisui teased him, and then his face turned serious, "How's Izumi?" He asks concerned.

Sighing, Itachi puts some hair behind his ears, and says "She's hiding something, that I know; but other than that I haven't seen her since I took her to her home, and I haven't seen her mother lately either." His eyes turned grim. He knew Izumi was most likely going to avoid him and Shisui this evening.

Then an idea struck him, "We can try to make her open up to Hana."

"That might not be a good idea. If it's bad news, I don't know how Hana would take it." Shisui implores him.

"Hn." Itachi grunts frustrated, and then Shisui advises him, "Whatever you plan to do, just remember to be gentle."

"Ah."

X

X

When Izumi and her aunt arrived, the first thing she does is give the two envelopes to Sasuke, who had a confused expression, while she just smiled at him.

She was then pulled in a warm hug by Mikoto, and heard her whisper, "I know it must be difficult for you, but thank you for coming anyway." At hearing that, she feels her eyes water. So her aunt must have told her now.

She then looked for some place where no one would find her, but unfortunately she felt a strong grip on her hand, and heard a velvet deep voice say her name.

"Izumi." She was frozen.

"What is it Itachi?" She looks at him, her eyes _begging_ him to leave her alone. At seeing the grief in her eyes, he decides to take this private.

"Come on." He leads them inside his house. Once their inside he shuts all the doors and windows, and he takes a seat right next to her on the love seat in the living room.

"Talk." He orders her, but there was a gentleness in his tone.

Taking a deep breath she tells him "I found out that my mom passed away after I was finished with my mission." Itachi's eyes widened at that, but he knew there was something else, something huge.

"But that's not all." He states as a matter of fact. "I also have the mangekyou now." She blurts out, and her hands where trembling too.

She let out a gasp when Itachi pulled her close to him, to the point that their sides were touching; her waist held tight by his arm.

"If you stay here with me, then maybe I can alleviate some of your sadness ." He pleaded her, and quickly pecks her forehead before giving her a small smile of his.

"Alright." She gave in, feeling a little bit better.

***X***

 **That's all for now folks! Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **, if I did then the Uchiha Massacre would have never happened.**

 **I can't believe it's been a year since I started this story!**

 _"But that's not all." He states as a matter of fact. "I also have the mangekyou now." She blurts out, and her hands where trembling too._

 _She let out a gasp when Itachi pulled her close to him, to the point that their sides were touching; her waist held tight by his arm._

 _"If you stay here with me, then maybe I can alleviate some of your sadness ." He pleaded her, and quickly pecks her forehead before giving her a small smile of his._

 _"Alright." She gave in, feeling a little bit better._

Right now Izumi was leaning her head on Itachi's shoulder while said man was rhythmically rubbing her back to ease the tension within her. Honestly, it wasn't all that bad for them, as the party was being held outside, Izumi and Itachi were inside the main house enjoying the silence.

Suddenly Izumi let out a moan, she was feeling nauseous and light-headed; vision becoming disoriented as well. 'I should've eaten when obasan told me too.' Feeling stupid now. Itachi noticing that she was turning pale, gently helped her stand up on her two feet and held her hand as he guided her to the kitchen. When they arrived to the kitchen, he told her to sit down on one of the cushions by the wooden kitchen table with a tatami mat underneath it.

"Drink this." Itachi placed a glass of water and sat down in front of her. "Thank you." She quietly tells him as she chugs the water down her throat.

"Have you eaten anything since you got back?" He inquires, and as expected received a shake of her head as a response. He was almost tempted to call her 'foolish' but held his tongue due to her mourning for her mother. He takes a double look and notices that she lost a considerable amount of weight in just one week. He bet that she lived off of food pills the entire time, and didn't have time to rest either.

"I-I think I should head-" But was interrupted with a hard 'NO' from Itachi. "If I let you leave now, you'll probably go straight to bed without even eating anything." He was firm in his resolve.

Now Izumi was furious, "What I choose to do is none of your business! _Don't_ act so entitled Itachi." Angered by his bossiness, she stands up from the cushion and walks towards the front door. As soon as half of the door was opened, she relished in the cool summer night air. Without even sensing him behind her, she jumps as the door is slammed shut in front of her, and is then roughly dragged, his long fingers completely wrapped over her slender arm.

"What did I just say right now?" He pointedly asks her, eyes hardened as he glares irritably at her. "I'm only trying to help you Izumi, and since you refuse to cooperate I'm going to have to resort to different measures to ensure it." If Izumi wasn't feeling malnourished, she would've easily escaped from his strong hold, but for now she has to endure Itachi's overbearing behavior. He leads her upstairs and Izumi's eyes widened when he opens the door to his bedroom. She hadn't been there since she was 11. "Why are we here?" As expected he ignores her, and in lightning speed he carries her bridal style and leans his head down to her ears and whispers, "I'm going to have a word with your aunt and my parents, until then _**don't**_ even think about escaping." He huskily warns her, and Izumi could feel heat rising on the back of her neck. Inwardly though, Itachi felt a smug satisfaction at feeling the vibrations of her trembling in his arms. Assured that she wasn't going to leave, he gently lays her down on his queen sized bed and momentarily plays with her long locks before using the teleportation jutsu to get back at the party.

X

X

"Where have you been?" Fugaku narrows his eyes at his eldest, looking displeased that he still hadn't greet their relatives at the party. "Never mind that father." He brushes it off, surprising his father at his urgent behavior. "I think it'd be best if Izumi stays with us for a while." Now Fugaku is intrigued, "What makes you believe that?" He tilts his head with a curious expression. ' _Forgive me Izumi._ ' "She has awaken the mangekyou." He confesses, both fists tightly clenched. Eyes widened for a second before setting them back to normal, "I'll let your mother know." As if on cue, Mikoto arrives to stand next to her husband, "Tell me what?" She softly inquires her husband and son, "Izumi will be staying with us for a little while, I think it's for the best because -" But is interrupted by his mother when she raises a hand "Say no more, she can stay as long as she wants, I'll inform Haruki-san."

'Well that went better than expected.' Itachi thought relieved, but his little victory was interrupted by his father, "I'm assuming you plan to help her get used to the mangekyou, am I correct?" Fugaku asks his son in a low voice. With a serious nod, he also informs his father that he will not be taking any missions from ANBU for the time period.

"Try not to get distracted with her." He sharply implies to Itachi not to get carried away with this opportunity to be this close to her , to which Itachi scoffs at. Surely, he would never commit such vulgar acts with her, given the emotional state she's in.

X

X

When the party was officially over, Itachi, now in a pair of slacks and a black night shirt arrives in his bedroom to find Izumi fast asleep on his bed. He smiled at the sight, as he places the duffel bag Haruki gave to him that contained Izumi's essentials on the floor. Quietly he places his very cold hand on her cheek, and at that moment her eyes open and she quickly jumps out of bed to assess her surroundings.

"Hey, hey take it easy." He places both of his hands on her shoulders to halt her. "What time is it?" She tiredly asks him. He tells her it's 11:30 and that for the next two months she's going to be staying here at the manor.

"I don't want to impose on you or your family, I'll manage fine-"

"Your aunt was completely fine with it, as are my folks. Besides," He teasingly smirks at her "Who else is more than willing to help you control you mangekyou?" The surprised look on her face told him that he had won the argument.

"Here." He hands over her massive duffel bag to her "Go change and come downstairs to eat something." With that he leaves and shuts the door.

These will be the _longest_ 2 months Izumi's ever going to go through.

***X***

 **That's all for now folks ;) Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	8. Special: Shisui x Hana

**I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **This is just a little bonus chapter as to how Shisui and Hana met.**

 _ **A Visit to the Vet**_

Shisui couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. Kuro, his summoning crow had broken his wing. And at the most inconvenient of times! The Hokage had summoned him and his crew to be on the lookout of Konoha's biggest traitor, Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin for the second part of the chunin exams.

"Just my luck Izumi, out of all the days when I'll be needing him, he just had to break his wing." Shisui complained to his fellow clan member and friend Izumi Uchiha.

"I know someone who can heal him just in time for the chunin exams." She hands him a business card for _Konoha's Veterinary Clinic_. He looks at it with mild interest until his eyes widened at the name of the director; Inuzuka Hana

"Wasn't she a classmate of yours at the Academy?"

"My best friend actually, and yes she'll have Kuro flying again in no time!" She chirps.

X

X

Shisui walks in to the busy clinic, with Kuro resting on his shoulder. He's geeted with the sight of a boy about Sasuke's age playing with a white puppy. Said boy stands up and acknowledges the injured crow on his shoulder.

"I'm assuming you're in need of my sister, right?" The Uchiha gives the young Inuzuka a nod.

"She's checking up on a litter of puppies right now. So I suggest you take a seat, it might take a while before she's finished." With a sigh, the Uchiha takes a seat on the couch in the waiting room.

20 minutes later…

"Hi, sorry about that." His musings are interrupted when a soft feminine voice walks into the waiting room. He looks up, briefly stunned for a second at seeing the brunette vet looking so…beautiful.

"It's alright, your brother already informed me that you were busy." He shrugs it off and then follows her to the patient's room.

When they arrive inside, Shisui gently lays Kuro on the minuscule bed (that was for his size) for Hana to evaluate him.

She examines his broken wing for a couple of minutes before emitting green chakra on her finger tips. Shisui watches stunned, as he sees Kuro's wing get into mobility. When she finishes, she keeps Kuro in place and gently rubs some healing ointment on the semi-healed wound.

"The wound should be completely closed in another 24 hours, so just make sure he avoids flying to long."

"Thank you…" He wanted to show this lovely brunette his gratitude,"Umm - would you like to get some coffee when you're free?" The jonin nervously plays with his hair and looks at the wall so she doesn't see the light redness forming on his cheeks.

"I'd love to, Izumi's told me a lot of great things about how awesome her Shisui-nisan is when he trains her" She giggles behind her sleeve.

"Is that so?" He bashfully asks as Kuro flies to sit on his master's shoulder.

"That's right. I'll be free tomorrow afternoon, if that's okay with you?"

"Y-yes." And with that he exits the clinic with a goofy grin on his face.

***X***

 **Reviews are appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


End file.
